Display devices display an image. Typical display devices used in desktop computers can be tilted at the level of a user's eyes. Along with miniaturization of display devices and development of touch screens, picture frame type display devices, which employ a flip hinge stand, are drawing attention.
Such flip hinge stands are manually tilted by a user, to adjust an image angle.